cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparta
307 |totalstrength = 12,375,723 |avgstrength = 40,312 |totalnukes = 4,071 |rank = 5 |score = 47.60 }} Sparta is the fourth largest Alliance on Planet Bob, and the strongest on the Black Team, which it has been since its move to the sphere in March 2008. Before that, Sparta dominated the Pink Team until it was decided that the Black Sphere would be more beneficial for Sparta's growth and trades. Sparta originally started out on the Green Team. Spartan History Overview *March 11, 2007 - Sparta is founded by Micro Miner and Bush_84. *April 4, 2007 - Sparta reached 100 members. *April 16, 2007 - Sparta officially passes 1 million total strength. *May 1, 2007 - Guinness is made Sparta's official Beer. *June 5, 2007 - Sparta officially passed 2 million total strength. *June 11, 2007 - Sparta is accepted into GUARD. *July 20, 2007 - Sparta reached 300 members. *August 2, 2007 - Sparta makes Pink it’s official color. *August 27, 2007 - Sparta withdraws from GUARD. *October 4, 2007 - Historical day for Sparta. We got sanctioned. *December 8, 2007 - Sparta co-founds The Continuum with the NPO, TOP, IRON, MHA, Grämlins, MCXA, FOK, NATO, Old Guard, Valhalla, and TPF. *February 6, 2008 - Sparta officially passes 5 million strength. *February 18, 2008 - Sparta passed 450 nukes. *February 26, 2008 - Sparta passed 500 in nukes. *March 11, 2008 - Sparta finally leaves pink and goes to black. *March 11, 2008 - Sparta turns one. *March 20, 2008 - Sparta reached 500 members. *May 16, 2008 - Sparta passed 1,000 in nukes. *January 7, 2009 - Sparta officially passes 10 million strength. *Febuary 4, 2009 - Sparta officially passes 11 million strength. *February 28, 2009 - Sparta helps co-found NOIR with a multitude of other Black Team Alliances. *March 11, 2009 - Sparta turns two. *March 22, 2009 - Sparta officially passes 12 million strength. *April 15, 2009 - Sparta withdraws from the Continuum. *April 20, 2009 - Sparta passes 50 score. *April 21, 2009 - Sparta officially passes 13 million strength. *May 10, 2009 - Sparta becomes the alliance with the highest score in Cyber Nations. *August 8, 2009 - Sparta adopts a new Constitution. *SOME EVENTS NOT MANY REMEMBER *November 7, 2010 - Sparta amends its Constitution. *May 4, 2011 - Sparta lives vicariously through itself by co-founding Dos Equis with Farkistan, the Mostly Harmless Alliance, and R&R. *September 7, 2011 - Sparta passes 4,000 in nukes. *October 15, 2011 - Sparta passes 40,000 average Nation Strength. The Constitution of Sparta The Constitution of Sparta is a document that outlines the principles of Sparta, how to Apply for Membership, how the Government works and details of Spartan Laws and Punishments. A new Constitution was adopted by Sparta on Saturday August 8, 2009 at 2:23 am in place of Sparta's Founding Charter. It has since been amended three times on the dates of September 21, 2009; January 24, 2010; and November 07, 2010. Foreign Affairs Sparta prefers a reserved approach to Foreign Affairs but it understands the importance of maintaining strong relationships with worthy allies in such a volatile world as Planet Bob. Listed below are all of Sparta's current treaties. Former Blocs Spartan Wars Sparta is currently undefeated without reasonable doubt at any military conflict. Spartan Propaganda File:MIG.jpg | Spartan Bank Propaganda File:Safprop.png | Spartan Military Propaganda File:Sparta nuke1 text.jpg | Spartan Nuke Boost Propaganda File:Spartav.jpg File:Wavflag.gif File:Wavwarflag.gif File:Bankofsparta.gif | Spartan Bank Propaganda File:mebe.jpg | Royal Flag of Sparta Spartan Newspapers See also Category:Sparta